The present disclosure generally relates to applications, and in particular, to granting permission in association with an application (e.g., a native application).
An application may be a native application, which is designed to run on a computing device, such as a smartphone, a tablet computer, or a desktop computer. Typically, a computing device offers an array of native applications to a user. These native applications may be free or purchased through an application store and installed at the user's computing device.